daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
List Of Minor Characters (2000s)
For other characters listed by decade, see List Of Minor Characters (2010s), List of Minor Characters (1990s), and List Of Minor Characters (1980s). For characters that are mentioned, see List Of Characters That Are Mentioned. A |-|Angela Maroni (deceased)= Angela Moroni was portrayed by Ayda Field from late summer of 2000 until March 2001. Angela Moroni is the daughter of Vincent Moroni, an Italian mob boss. She was introduced during Brandon and Sami's quest to get the tape back with Kate forcing Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly. Angela came into possession of the tape, but she would only give it to Brandon if he married her. When Brandon and Sami went back to Salem, she came with them and kept the tape with her. When they returned to Europe, Brandon and Angela got married. When a spy from her father saw Brandon and Sami kiss, he hired two gunmen to kill Sami and Brandon at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. This backfired however, when Angela dove in front of Brandon. Before her death, Angela finally made her father give Brandon and Sami the tape. |-|Angelo Vitali= Angelo Vitali, played by Angelo Tiff in 2008, is one of Ava Vitali's cousins and arguably her right hand man. Angelo did whatever Ava wanted him to do, and later betrayed his uncle Martino Vitali, and told Ava that her father was drugging her. After Martino's death, he continued to work for Ava until she left town. When Ava returned in 2015, Angelo wasn't with her and likely doesn't know or care about her death. |-|Anthony Marino (deceased)= Anthony Marino, played by Matthew Borengli from August 18-September 20, 2008, was the mayor of Salem around the same time Stefano DiMera came out of his coma. Marino was on Stefano's payroll, which made it hard for the Salem PD to even arrest Stefano. When Abe Carver saw Marino's corruption, he quit his job as commissioner and ran for mayor of Salem against Marino. Stefano told Marino that he could do whatever he had to beat Abe, but to leave Abe's wife and Stefano's daughter, Lexie Carver. Marino's attempt to humiliate Abe also resulted in Lexie being humiliated, and Stefano severed ties with Marino. Marino was killed by an assassin of Stefano's when he went over to confront Stefano. |-|Artemis= Artemis was played by Kwesi Boakye in 2007, and is the twin brother of DeMarquette. They are twins and the sons of some very wealthy people. They were placed into the care of Cassandra Arvin, but when she was arrested, they were sent to live with Nick Fallon until a man that worked for their parents brought them home. B |-|Barb Reiber= Barb Reiber was played by Tamara Clatterbuck from 2000-2001. Barb was introduced in Chicago, where her husband Glen saw a picture of a woman on the news who he realized was his former girlfriend Marlo, who had left town while pregnant with his child. Barb and Glen immediately headed to Salem, identified the body, and began inquiring as to what happened to her child. Although initially they were given the runaround, they were eventually able to clarify that Marlo's child, a boy, was adopted by the Carvers, and immediately they wanted to get him back. After Jennifer Deveraux had a car accident that resulted in a baby being thrown into the river, Barb and Glen rescued him, and took him to Glen's aunt Elsie's cabin, where they cared for him. What they didn't know was that the baby they had was actually J.T. Brady, and not the child the Carvers had adopted (what nobody knew was that Stefano had switched the babies at birth, so the Reibers actually did have Marlo's true son). When he started to have breathing difficulties they eventually returned him to Salem, where they were told that they had the wrong child. Glen and Barb returned to Chicago where they awaited the results of the DNA test, and where Barb also learned of her own pregnancy. When the test results come in, Barb realized that J.T. actually was Glen's baby, and that the infants had to have been switched at birth. She soon realized that Lexie had to know the truth, and once back in Salem, began blackmailing Lexie with the knowledge that she could destroy their family at any time. She managed to luck out with several thousand dollars, and after telling Glen of her own pregnancy, began to wonder if maybe they shouldn't just leave the babies where they were. Part of her motivation was greed, but part was also that she knew how much suffering it would cause. After Lexie nearly succeeded in getting her killed, all bets were off, and Barb and Glen announced the truth. Hope and Bo were not thrilled to learn that Glen and Barb wanted their child, and there were dual custody battles launched. One battle was between the Reibers and the Bradys, with Glen fighting for his son, and the other between the Bradys and the Carvers, with the Bradys demanding the return of their son. Bo and Hope firmly believed that they should be raising both boys. With the help of attorney Cameron Reese, Glen and Barb won custody of little J.T., choosing to keep his name and simply adding 'Reiber' onto the end of it. Being a full-time mother softened Barb considerably, and she and Glen graciously offered Bo and Hope the chance to see J.T. whenever they wanted. Barb was last seen in the late stages of her pregnancy when she, Glen, and J.T. were visiting in Chicago. |-|Brenda= Brenda was played by Holly Kaplan from 2000-03. |-|Brenda= Brenda was played by Nikki Deloach in August 2009. She was Dean Hartman's girlfriend, and Kyle's sister. She and Kyle helped Dean kidnap Ciara Brady, and she was later murdered by Dean, alongside her brother. C |-|Carlo Metts= Carlo Metts, played by Tamour Ghazi from May-August 4 2009, was one of Philip Kiriakis's trusted henchmen. Carlo was killed in a shootout, and his death haunted Philip. Carlo had a wife named Joyce and an unnamed child. |-|Charles Woods= Charles Woods was portrayed by David Leisure from 2009-10. He returned for a few episodes from July 15, to August 10, 2011. He was first mentioned as Bill Peterson in June 2009, and was likely intended to be a separate character altogether, since Bill was said to be a lawyer. Charles Woods was the District Attorney of Salem and originally was thought to be the father of Chad DiMera. Charles never approved of Chad's relationship with Mia McCormick and believed she was trouble, so he and his wife Madeline had Chad shipped to boarding school D.A. Charles Woods first debut when Kate Roberts framed Daniel Jonas for the attempted murder of Chloe Lane. His efforts were thwarted by Justin Kiriakis and eventually Daniel was cleared. When Chad wanted to get custody of his daughter from EJ and Nicole DiMera, Charles gave Chad Justin's card and told him that he was the best and to contact him. When Nicole was brought to trial for kidnapping Sydney DiMera, Charles tried to stop Chad from testifying at the trial, but Chad testified anyways. Charles was so impressed with how Chad had matured that he allowed him and his friends to go to the winter Olympics. Mia McCormick, determined to prevent Chad from getting closer to Gabi Hernandez, thanked Charles for letting them go on the trip, and Charles cancelled the trip, believing Chad had gone back to Mia. When Charles allowed Benny Gormet, a suspect in the kidnapping of Sydney DiMera, to go free, he was assaulted by detective Rafe Hernandez. Later, Charles was attacked in an alley and brought to the hospital. He accused Rafe of attacking him, but Chad refused to believe it. Charles lashed out at Chad and Madeline had to play mediator between her husband and son.Charles and Madeline talked about sending Chad to Wakeforest, but Chad was firm in his decision to stay and stood up to his parents. After Arianna Hernandez was arrested for attacking the men in Salem, Charles believed she was the one who had attacked him and wanted to put her away. On the day, Madeline was given the title of Appellate Court Judge, she was called away from her picnic with Charles, and he realized that all was not right with her. Charles was later called to the hospital when he heard Madeline had fallen down the stairs. He was angry when he learned that she and Chad were fighting.Soon, Dr. Lexie Carver delivered the news that Madeline had died, and Charles blamed Chad for Madeline's death. Lexie tried to explain that Madeline had died from an aneurism that had ruptured, but Charles wouldn't listen and disowned Chad. He later told Chad that he was leaving town and probably wouldn't be back before Chad went to wakeforest. By the time Charles was seen onscreen again, Chad had been revealed to be Stefano DiMera's son and he had formed a bond with the DiMera's. At this time, Stefano and E.J had been arrested for kidnapping Rafe Hernandez. Charles gloated to Lexie that Stefano and EJ were going down. Lexie snapped at Charles for not caring about Chad's feelings one bit. |-|Charlotte Taylor= Charlotte Taylor, played by Sandra Robinson from December 1, 2008-January 25, 2009, was the daughter of Kenneth Taylor. Marlena Evans has requested that Dr. Taylor help John Black recover his memories. Marlena was stunned when Charlotte revealed that Kenneth has passed away, and she had taken over his practice. Marlena agreed to let Charlotte treat John. Charlotte moved to Salem and even got an office right next to Marlena's. When Charlotte tried hypnotherapy on John, he started to remember his past, but she lied and said he hadn't remembered anything. Charlotte became unhinged when she realized someone (Brady Black) had broken into her computer and e-mailed Marlena the file of John's sessions. Realizing she was about to be exposed, Charlotte went to Marlena's with a needle full of a dangerous chemical. She revealed to Marlena that she shared revenge on her because she was jealous that her father showed more affection for Marlena than her. Marlena provoked Charlotte by saying it was her own fault her father didn't show her much affection. Charlotte attacked and the two women struggled. John came in and Charlotte stabbed him in the back with the needle. The cops showed up and arrested Charlotte. Charlotte claimed that even if John remembered his past, she felt satisfied that he would be paralyzed. Charlotte was taken away to a mental institution, while John and Marlena remarried and left town to treat his paralysis. |-|Cassandra "China Lee" Arvin= Cassandra "China Lee" Arvin was played by Gillian Iliana Waters in 2007. Nick Fallon met her while in Vegas, and ended up accidentally marrying her. China granted Nick an annulment, but was arrested for solicitation and sent to jail for thirty days. China sent her boys, Artemis and DeMarquette, to live with Nick, but it was later revealed that they weren't hers, and that she had been hired to protect them. |-|Chris= Chris (played by Ross Matthews off and on from 2009-2011), was Kate Roberts's personal assistant at Hearth and Home. In stark contrast to Kate, Chris was incredibly friendly and easy going, and would even interact with Sami Brady, a woman that Kate didn't like. |-|Cordy Han= Cordy Han was played by Jamie Chung in 2007. |-|Crawford Decker= Crawford Decker, played by John Sanderford from November 14, 2007-February 5, 2008, was Ford Decker's father. He used his influence with the president of Salem University to protect Ford from being punished for raping several female students. Crawford also urged the police to aggressively pursue Ford's subsequent disappearance. Victor Kiriakis eventaully convinces Crawford to leave Salem with his wife. |-|Crystal Galore= Crystal Galore, played by Sarah Buxton from April 21st-July 9, 2004, was an old friend of Nicole Walker's from day in porn. Crystal was in prison when Marlena Evans was sent to prison for the murders. Fearing Marlena could in the death of Victor Kiriakis, Nicole offered to get Crystal out of prison, and give her enough money to start a new life with her daughter. In return, Nicole asked Crystal to kill Marlena. Crystal set up Marlena to make it look like she was escaping from Prison, resulting in a sniper shooting and killing her. Nicole kept up her end of the deal and got Crystal out of prison, but to Nicole's dismay, Crystal chose to stay in Salem and even carelessly went out in public. Nicole and her cohort Jan Spears decided Crystal was more trouble than she was worth, and they set her up to make it look like she assaulted Nicole. Jan saved Crystal as John closed in on her, and Crystal disappeared from the canvas. |-|Crystal Miller= Crystal Miller was played by Ashlee Holland from 2007-08. |-|Cynthia Austin= Cynthia Austin was played by Veronica Lauren from 2001-02 and again in 2007. D |-|Dean Hartman= Dean Hartman was played by Nick Stabile in 2009. |-|Demarquette= Demarquette was played by Jalen Stokes in 2007, and is the twin brother of Artemis. They are twins and the sons of some very wealthy people. They were placed into the care of Cassandra Arvin, but when he was arrested, they were sent to live with Nick Fallon until a man that worked for their parents brought them home. |-|Duck= Duck was played by Franc Ross in 2007. E |-|Eddie Vitali= Eddie Vitali, played by Jeff Chase from February-August 2008, was one of Ava Vitali's cousins. He helped her sabotage the plane that caused the death of Shawn Brady. Eddie was later seen alongside his uncle Martino Vitali, and continued to serve Ava after Martino's death. Eddie was at the DiMera mansion with EJ DiMera and John Black, when Morgan Hollingsworth stormed in and demanded to know what John did to to her father. Morgan reached into her purse, and Eddie went to shoot her. Philip Kiriakis took the bullet instead, and Eddie was arrested. He later agreed to testify against Ava, in exchange for immunity. |-|Emily Hudson (deceased)= Emily was only shown in flashbacks, but her character story was a huge secret in Rafael Hernandez's past. Emily was engaged to Rafe and tragically died on their wedding day. Details were slow in coming out about her death, but according to Emily's sister, Meredith, Emily died in a car accident. Rafe was driving the car. Meredith had no idea where they were going or why they had left the house- since their wedding was supposed to take place at the house. The crash was ruled an accident and much to Meredith's dismay, Rafe was never charged with any wrong doings surrounding Emily's death. |-|Eugenia Willens= Eugenia Willens, played by Daphne Bloomer from 2002 to 2006, worked at Salem University Hospital as a lab tech, but she lost her job and her pension after Sami Brady blackmailed her into looking the other way while Sami switched the results of a paternity test. She later conspired with Kate Roberts against Sami and also worked as Lucas Horton's personal assistant at Titan. She briefly dated Lucas. F |-|Father Matt (deceased)= Father Matt, played by the late Ralph Waite on and off from February 18, 2009-January 5, 2014, was the local priest of Salem, and handed out advice to the citzens of Salem, most notably Nicole Walker and Chloe Lane. He later became Eric Brady's friend and mentor, and stood by Eric, when he was accused of breaking his vows. The character of Father Matt was retired when the actor died in 2014. |-|Father Tim Jansen= Father Tim Hansen was played by James Lancaster from 2003-06, and again in 2008. |-|Ford Decker (deceased)= Ford Decker, played by Matthew Florida from September 9-December 26, 2007, was a student at Salem University who was a serial date rapist. When his father Crawford used his influence to protect Ford from being punished for drugging and raping numerous female students, the sisters of Alpha Chi Theta decided to take action. The women, who included three of Ford's victims or attempted victims, drugged him. When the partially incapacitated Ford then pursued Chelsea, whom he had also drugged, up the stairs of the sorority house, he lost consciousness and suffered a fatal fall down the stairs. The sisters buried his body in the basement. Subsequently, Chelsea Brady and Stephanie Johnson dug him back up and hid him in a water heater, which Max Brady removed from the premises. G |-|Gabby= Gabby was played by Joy Bisco in 2007. |-|Glen Reiber= Glen Reiber was played by Paul Logan from March 6 2001-October 18, 2002, and December 30, 2005. While watching TV in Chicago, Glen Reiber saw a sketch of a girl whose body had been found frozen in the ice, in the canal behind Bo and Hope's house after their wedding New Year's Eve. He recognized it as Marlo, his former girlfriend, who had left town suddenly while pregnant. He and his wife Barb went to Salem, identified the sketch, and Glen inquired about the baby Marlo carried. Though given the runaround by the Carvers, he and Barb found that Marlo gave birth to a boy in June 2000, and the Carvers had adopted him. Jennifer Deveraux had a car accident resulting in baby J.T. Brady falling into the river, while strapped in Isaac Carver's baby seat (his name was on it). Barb spotted the baby floating, like Moses in the rushes, and they rescued him. Thinking that he is Isaac, the Reibers fled to his aunt's cabin in the hills. Auntie discovered the surgery scar, and when the baby began to have breathing difficulties, Glen and Barb rushed him to the local hospital, but then returned to Salem. They already had a DNA test to prove Glen was the father of Marlo's child. Although facing kidnapping charges, Bo and Hope only wanted J.T. back safe, and promised not to press charges. The Reibers returned J.T., and went back to Chicago, where the DNA results arrived. Barb read them secretly, realizing Glen was the father of J.T., and not Isaac's father, and went back to Salem to blackmail Lexie Carver. She succeeded in getting several thousand dollars, and then told Glen that she was pregnant with their child, hoping he will not try to search for the truth. Eventually they both returned to Salem and crashed Lexie's party. When Lexie didn't come up with the million dollars, Barb blew the whistle. Glen sought out a slick attorney, Cameron Reese, to sue for custody of J.T. In the ensuing DNA test, it was proven that Glen was J.T.'s father. After Glen and Barb won custody of J.T., they left Salem, choosing to keep the boy's name the same. They returned to Chicago, where they prepared for the birth of their next child. |-|Gus Pascal= Gus Pascal, played by Kamall Shaikh from October 30, 2009-August 11, 2011, was Vivian Alamain's personal assiatant, who helped her with all of her schemes while she was in Salem. When Vivian started bonding with her long lost son Quinn Hudson, Gus became jealous and set him up for attacking prostitutes. Gus was exposed and arrested for his crimes. H |-|Harold= Harold, played by Julian Barnes since 2008, is a butler that worked for Stefano DiMera. He is extremely loyal to all members of the DiMera family (even those through marriage). As of 2016, he only works for Chad DiMera since he is now in posession of the mansion. Harold would later reveal to Chad that Stefano plotted to make someone (Hope Brady use his gun to kill him since he became suicidal a result of his terminal diagnosis. |-|Harold Wentworth= Harold Wentworth, played by Ryan Scott from 2001 till 2003, was introduced during a storyline in which Jack Deveraux pretended to be gay in order to spare Greta von Amberg's feelings, as he didn't return her affection. Greta tried to set Jack up with Harold, an openly gay man. Harold worked with Greta to set up situations where he and Jack could be intimate, but Jack would always find a way to escape. Jack eventually admitted that he was not gay, which led to Harold criticizing him for his cowardice. Harold later happened to be in Las Vegas at the same time as Jack and Greta, and he helped them hide from mob hitmen by disguising them as showgirls. To his dismay, Jack then learned that Harold was the son of Oliver Wentworth, the owner of the Spectator. This was the local newspaper which Jack hoped to run; Jennifer got the job instead, due in part to Harold's recommendation. Harold then worked at the Spectator, and was able to maintain a friendly, professional relationship with Jack. He last appeared during the summer of 2003, shortly before the Salem Stalker storyline started. By 2006, though not shown on-screen, Harold had become editor of the Spectator; Jack and Jennifer learned that he was offering them a job running the London Bureau of the paper, which they accepted. |-|Hilda Van Bingham (deceased)= Hilda Van Bingham, played by Diane Delano from October 28, 2008-January 12, 2009, was the guard assigned to protect Sami Brady after she witnessed the murder of Mayor Anthony Marino. Hilda couldn't handle Sami's bratty behaviour, so Rafe Hernandez was assigned as Sami's guard. Hilda still assisted Rafe and she later formed a bond with Sami because they were both mothers of young children. Hilda was eventually murdered by the assassin pursuing Sami. I J |-|John Thomas Brady Reiber= From the moment he came into the world, John Thomas Brady Reiber was the center of a controversy. Born to Marlo Ungerschterner and destined to be the adopted child of Abe and Lexie Carver, Stefano DiMera and Dr. Wilhelm Rolf soon arranged to switch Marlo's baby and Hope's baby because Stefano believed that he was the father of Hope's child. Even though they soon discovered that Stefano was not the father (causing them to believe that John Black was), it was too late by then to switch the babies. Bo and Hope soon began to raise little J.T. as their own, having named him after their good friend John, and Hope's grandfather Tom Horton. Their hearts broke for their little boy when they realized that he suffered from fetal alcohol syndrome, and Hope blamed herself and what she could possibly have done while under the influence of Princess Gina. That was nothing compared to her guilt when Jennifer Deveraux's car went off the road, and J.T. was believed dead. As time went on, Hope realized that John was J.T.'s father, conceived while Merc-mode John and Princess-Gina Hope had sex in the submarine. For a long time, they kept that secret, but Bo eventually learned the truth, almost leaving Hope for it. Just when Bo and Hope thought they could start their lives together, there was another snag. Glen and Barb Reiber had come to Salem looking for the child he had with his former lover, Marlo Ungerschterner. They learned that Abe and Lexie had Marlo's baby, but Glen felt a connection to J.T. that he couldn't deny. Having become convinced that J.T. was his son, Glen had DNA tests performed. Although his wife Barb originally got rid of the results because she wanted Glen to focus on his life with her and their upcoming baby, she finally caved and told Glen the truth. Glen and Barb soon became the most hated couple in Salem because they were trying to get custody of Glen's son, and Glen's son was a strong link between the Brady and Horton families, two of the most beloved families in Salem. They took Bo and Hope to court, and the couple was absolutely devastated when the judge awarded custody of little J.T. to his natural father. Glen and Barb allowed the Bradys to say their goodbyes to J.T., and in a final act of gratitude for all that Bo and Hope had done for the little boy, Glen and Barb revealed that they planned to keep the same name, so their son would be known as John Thomas Brady Reiber, and promised to keep in touch, telling Bo and Hope they were welcome any time. On May 1, 2002, the Reibers departed Salem for their home in Iowa, planning to raise J.T. as their son along with the child Barb was pregnant with, that they had just learned was going to be a little half-brother for J.T. K |-|Karen Fitzpatrick= Judge Karen Fitzpatrick was played by Marsha Clark from 2003-10 She is set to return in November of 2016. Karen is a judge that is presided over various cases in Salem. She seems to have close ties with the DiMera family as EJ DiMera seems to trust her. In 2016, Karen was the judge that presided over Hope's trial for killing Stefano DiMera. She charged Hope with second degree and sentenced her to 25 years in prison with no possibility of parole. |-|Kevin Lambert= Kevin Lambert showed up at Salem High as a a brainy nerdy junior who helped Jan set up an experiment in the chemistry lab that would result in Chloe's hair being sprayed with some smelly, foamy concoction. Chloe would have to go into the showers, where Jan had, with Mimi's help, set up a hidden video camera. The resulting pictures were put on a web site which, unbeknownst to Kevin, was due to debut on the big screen at the Last Blast Dance. At the dance, Kevin was in charge of the slide show where Jan had gotten Mimi to sneak in the incriminating pictures.....but Kevin was appalled when the soap-covered body of Chloe appeared. Jan and Mimi were found out, and Kevin was exonerated of any knowledge. When the teens all signed up for an enviromental study trip to an island off Puerto Rico, Kevin did too, along with several of the other "outcasts" of Salem High, the ones the "popular" kids made fun of, and gave mean nicknames. But on the island, Kevin came into his own, hooked up with Mimi as a girlfriend, and taught Penny and Susan to speak up for themselves, telling how hurtful the nicknames were. By the end of this summer trip, and the return to school, Kevin was going steady with Mimi. Unfortunately, he ended up going to an out of state university, and his relationship with Mimi was over. |-|Kinsey= Kinsey, played by Shelby Young from May 7, 2009- September 29, 2011, was a classmate of Will Horton, Mia McCormick, Tad Stevens, and Chad DiMera. Kinsey would often antagonize Mia and later teamed up with Chad to break up Mia and Will. She started off being rude and nasty to people, but eventually she became kinder. In 2011, Kinsey's family went broke (which may have had a hand in her becoming nicer), and she and Tad also slept together. Kinsey became good friends with Chloe Lane and eventually left town with her. L |-|Lauren Chaffee (deceased)= Lauren Chaffee, played by Lisa Jay from 2006-2007, was the surrogate hired to carry Shawn Douglas Brady and Mimi Lockhart's baby. Through a mix up, caused by EJ DiMera, Philip Kiriakis ended up being the father of Mimi's baby. Philip and Mimi paid Lauren to terminate the pregnancy, but Bonnie Lockhart, Mimi's mother, paid Lauren to carry the baby to term. When Bonnie went to prison, Lauren started going after Philip for money. Philip realized Lauren carried the baby to term, and tried to find out where he was. Meanwhile, Lauren, unable to care for the baby boy, had left him at Salem University Hospital. Shawn and Philip tracked Lauren down, but she fell down a flight of stairs and died, after giving Philip a clue to his son's whereabouts. M |-|Marco= Marco, played by Steven Bruns from 2008-2010, is a DiMera hit man who E.J. and Stefano call upon for various assignments. Marco also served as a body guard for Nicole and Sydney for a while. Stefano payed Marco to leave town after he accidentally shot Maggie Horton. |-|Marlo Ungenschterner (deceased)= Marlo Ungenschterner, played by Marcy T. Kaplan in 2000, was the niece of Wilhelm Rolf, and the biological mother of JT Reiber. Marlo was pregnant and looking to give up her child for adoption. Rolf's employer, Stefano DiMera, wanted to give his daughter, Lexie Carver, a child. However, Marlo was irresponsible and drank a lot, much to Stefano's dismay. Stefano decided to switch Marlo's baby with Bo Brady and Hope Brady's newborn son. Marlo ended up falling down the stairs during an argument with Stefano, and Stefano killed her by breaking her neck. |-|Mary= Mary, played by Mary Garripoli from November 26, 2008-July 6, 2011, was a maid that worked for the DiMera family. She also served as a nanny for Johnny DiMera, and Sydney DiMera. |-|Meredith Hudson= One day while setting up a picnic in the park, Sami Brady came across a woman crying in the woods. That woman was Meredith Hudson. Meredith was crying for her deceased sister, Emily. Sami went over and tried to comfort Meredith, but it was to no avail. Meredith was crushed and began recounting the pain of losing her sister, and the fact that she held Emily's fiancé, Rafe Hernandez, personally responsibly for Emily's death. Sami happened to be dating Rafe at the time and was very disturbed to hear Meredith's accusations.Sami went home and asked Rafe about Meredith. Little did Sami know that she was falling right into Stefano's plan. Stefano wanted to break up Sami and Rafe so that Rafe would stop investigating the DiMera family. So, Stefano arranged for Meredith to come back to Salem and warn Rafe's current girlfriend about his sinister past with other women. Meredith wrote a tell-all letter to Sami about how Rafe caused Emily's death and delivered it to Sami before Meredith left Salem. But, Meredith didn't stay gone for long. She returned to find that Rafe never paid for his role that she believed he played in Emily's death and that he simply moved onto Sami. So Meredith knocked Rafe out and kidnapped him. Her first plan was to chain him to a pipe in the basement and build a brick wall around the pipe. But when she needed to get rid of Rafe faster, she dumped his unconscious body into the Salem River. |-|Morgan Hollingsworth= Morgan Hollingsworth, portrayed by Kristen Renton from September 2007-October 2008, was President of Alpha Chi Theta sorority, where Chelsea and Stephanie pledged. Morgan dated Max Brady and was almost a victim of Ford Decker, the campus rapist. She and the Alpha Chi Theta girls conspired to stop Ford from raping again but their plan backfired and he fell to his death. Soon after Ford's death and the coverup was exposed, Max and Morgan broke up. Morgan later went to work for Tony as his intern at the same time Stephanie interned for Anna DiMera's rival firm. Morgan's interests moved to Philip Kiriakis soon after her father, Paul, disappeared. John Black and Phillip were involved in a heated shipping rivalry that turned ugly when gun fire broke out. Phillip took a bullet intended for Morgan after one of Ava's goons tried to shoot her. Morgan helped Phillip with his recovery and they shared a short romance. After Paul was revealed to be alive, Phillip admitted to threatening Paul's life and was later caught kissing Chloe. Morgan left town to take a two year internship in Chicago. N O |-|Owen Kent= Owen Kent, played by Wes Ramsey, first appeared on screen in early 2009. He was just a voice over the phone for the first month, but in May of 2009 the viewers saw Owen's face for the first time. Owen was a hired informant of the DiMera's. He worked as a gardener for the Kiriakis family and fed information to Stefano. When Victor kidnapped Stefano, E.J. contacted Owen. E.J. ordered Owen to kidnap Stephanie. Owen did as he was told. He took Stephanie to his father's mortuary and held her hostage by keeping her in one of the drawers. But as the time grew nearer to turn her over to E.J., Owen changed his mind. He had become obsessed with Stephanie and wanted her to run away with him. Stephanie played to his weaknesses, even allowing Owen to kiss her in attempts to get him to let her go. But Owen refused. Each time Stephanie tried to run, Owen would overpower her and take her back. Melanie, Brady and Philip realized that Owen had taken Stephanie when Melanie remembered finding Steph's earring on the patio, where Owen was working late. They did further research and discovered that Owen's father was a mortician. Melanie, Brady, Bo, Hope and Philip were able to rescue Stephanie. Owen was arrested. But, when he was being transferred, his car was hijacked and Owen escaped. He went on the run. P |-|Paul Hollingsworth= Paul Hollingsworth, played by Linden Ashby from May 2008-September 2008, is the father of Morgan Hollingsworth. Paul's illegal dealings got him mixed up in the war between Philip Kiriakis and John Black-DiMera. Philip paid Paul to plant drugs on John's shipments. When Paul suspected that John would find out what he had done, Paul tried to leave town. He was instead kidnapped by John and presumed dead. John planned to frame Philip for the crime, but Paul escaped and decide to turn himself into the police after saying goodbye to Morgan. Q R S |-|Sophie= Sophie was played by Sung Hi Lee in 2005. T |-|Tad Stevens= Tad Stevens was played by Brendan McCoughlin from 2008-2015. Tad, or "T," came in as a buddy to Will and Chad from high school who played basketball and ran track. He's seen as a funny goofy sort of guy who dated Kinsey. When Tad learned Sonny Kiriakis was gay he reacted defensively and nasty. This jeopardized his friendship with Will and when Will finally came out, Tad thought Sonny 'turned Will gay'. The hatred continued and Will was able to convince Tad that being gay wouldn't change their friendship. Tad came to accept them both and became one of their biggest supporters. He was eventually offered a job at Club TBD. He's interested in Gabi but Nick has made attempts to keep Tad from her. Tad was Will's best man at Will's wedding April 4, 2014. |-|"The Killer" (deceased)= Alex Mendoza played the assassin that kills Mayor Anthony Marino. The character was only credited as "The Killer". He worked for Stefano DiMera, and killed Marino on his orders. Sami Brady saw the assassination and was put into the witness protection program. The killer searched for Sami, and even killed one of her bodyguards, Hilda Van Bingham. The killer was stabbed in the leg during a fight with Rafe Hernandez, and was hospitalized. He attempted to escape by taking Kayla Brady hostage, but he was shot dead by Bo Brady. |-|Thomas Reiber= Thomas Reiber was played by child actors Brenden and Dillon Fisher John in 2000. |-|Troy Winston (deceased)= Troy Winston, played by Eric Fellows from July 30, 2009-January 25, 2010, and April 12-May 18, 2012, was a drug dealer that worked for Victor Kiriakis and, later, EJ DiMera. He was jealous of fellow drug dealer Arianna Hernandez and tried to kill her, but he was arrested while attacking her. In 2011, Dario Hernandez and Melanie Layton discovered that Troy was the driver who killed Arianna in 2010. Dario and Troy fought, but Troy soon lapsed into a coma because of his drug abuse and went brain dead. U V |-|Vincent Maroni (deceased)= Vincent Moroni was portrayed by Carl Weintraub from summer 2000 until March 2001. Vincent Moroni was an Italian mob boss with one daughter, Angela. Upon meeting Brandon and Sami, he was immediately suspicious of them. After Kate told Vincent about the tape (containing Kate telling Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly) he took it from Angela. When Brandon married Angela anyway, Vincent was convinced he loved his daughter. Kate later slept with Vincent to convince him to kill Victor and manipulated him into spying on Sami and Brandon. When his spy told him about the kiss he ordered Victor, Brandon and Sami to be murdered at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. Chaos erupted then and Angela threw herself in front of Brandon, saving his life. Vincent was so upset at the events that he set in motion, that he committed suicide. W |-|Walter Kent= Walter Kent, father of Owen, owned the Heritage Park Mortuary where he was the mortician. He was very meticulous about his business and got very stressed when things were out of order. In May of 2009, Owen used his father's business to hide Stephanie Johnson. Walter did not know what Owen was up to, but he knew that something was wrong. Despite his panic and urging, Owen did not tell Walter the whole story. |-|Willow Stark (deceased)= Willow Stark was played by Annie Burgstede from October 2006 to June 2007. Willow was a former prostitute who Shawn Brady met one evening. Shawn got Willow a job at Chez Rouge and started dating her after he broke up with his ex-wife Mimi Lockhart. She became more controlling and obsessed with Shawn and disliked that Shawn tried to see Claire or Belle. Shawn broke things off with her so he could be a better father so she set fire to his loft. Willow died when she fell and hit her head during an argument with Nick Fallon. She has a younger brother Jed Stark who attends Salem University. X Y Z Minor Characters *'Artemis' and DeMarquette are played by Kwesi Boayke and Jalen Stokes from August-October 3, 2007. They are twins and the sons of some very wealthy people. They were placed into the care of Cassandra Arvin, but when he was arrested, they were sent to live with Nick Fallon until a man that worked for their parents brought them home. *'Brenda', played by Nikki Deloach in August 2009, was Dean Hartman's girlfriend. She and her brother helped Dean kidnap Ciara Brady, and she was later murdered by Dean, alongside her brother. * Carlo Metts, played by Tamour Ghazi from May-August 4 2009, was one of Philip Kiriakis's trusted henchmen. Carlo was killed in a shootout, and his death haunted Philip. Carlo had a wife named Joyce and an unnamed child. * Cassandra Arvin (aka China Lee), played by Gillian White in 2007, was a woman Nick Fallon married in Vegas while drunk. China granted Nick an annulment, but was arrested for solicitation and sent to jail for thirty days. China sent her boys, Artemis and DeMarquette, to live with Nick, but it was later revealed that they weren't hers, and that she had been hired to protect them. *'Cordy Han' was played by Jamie Chun from August 28-November 15, 2007 and Christina Stacey from November 21, 2007-February 24, 2008. Cory was a member of Alpha Chi Theta Sorority, who was raped by Ford Decker. Cordy Han 1.JPG|Jamie Chun as Corey Han Cordy Han 2.JPG|Christina Stacey as Cordy Han * David Lockhart, was Mimi Lockhart's father, whom she accidentally killed. He was played by William Bumiller in flashbacks on March 30, 2007. Bumiller made another appearance in 2007 as Mr. Lowell, a passenger that attempted to hit on Stephanie Johnson. * Ilsa, played by Sanya Mateya's in 2007, was a woman Max Brady met. She told him she and other girls were forced into human trafficking against their will by Kai Rawlings. When Max set about rescuing Ilsa and the girls, they all turned on him, and were revealed to be con artists, who worked for Rawlings. * Joy Wesley was the second child of Nancy and Craig Wesley, conceived with the hope that she could be a potential bone marrow donor for her older sister, Chloe, who had leukemia. Joy was a match and Chloe was saved. She was played by Aisling Acuna from 2003-05. * Kai Rawlings, played by Andy Mackenzie in 2007, was a con artist, who pretended to traffics women, so they could all con wealthy people. He was affiliated with Touch the Sky Airlines as a cover. *'Kyle Simmons', played by Ryan Alosio in July and August 2009, was Brenda's brother, who helped her and Dean Hartman kidnap Ciara Brady. He and his sister were later killed by Dean. *'Lacey Hanson', played by Erin Chambers in October 2008, was Theo Carver's babysitter. She was fired after she accepted money from Anthony Marino to slander Abe Carver by claiming that he had an affair with her. Lacey Hanson.PNG|Erin Chambers as Lacey Hanson *'Madison' played by Michelle Pierce, in 2005, was a hired gun that Andre DiMera used to pose as Jennifer Deveraux to help him recapture Jack Deveraux. Michelle Pierce.jpeg|Michelle Pierce as Madison Andre, Bart .jpeg * Pete was played by Chad Schropp from April 25, 2008 to February 9, 2010. Pete was a bartender that worked at the Brady Pub. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Males Category:Females